Corneria University
by DraconisIndex
Summary: Wolf gets accepted into Corneria University! But what happens when he runs into a mysterious black lupine? Wolf X OC AU fan fiction. I'm horrible at Summaries but hope you check it out. Rated M for Language, Violence and some Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, before I start this fan fiction I thought a proper introduction would be in order. This is my first fan fiction that I have submitted to the site. I've been working on it for months hoping to be able to put it up for others to enjoy. This is a Wolf X OC Fan fiction and switches between character's P.o.V but remains first person. I'm nervous as hell about what people will think about it. With reviews I find myself looking forward to them and dreading them at the same time... I also wanted to get Disclaimers out of the way:  
The only thing I really own are my OC's I don't own Starfox, and I got the idea for a university from someone else. Their name is "TheWoofMan" Their story is Starfox: University. I really liked their idea and wanted to make my own. If you like my story I highly suggest you check out where I got my inspiration from. If you don't like my work, check out his anyway. "TheWoofMan" was also kind enough to allow me to use his OC Mac, who makes appearances from time to time, as a tribute to the writer.**

**Chapter 1**

**Wolf**

I walked down the hallways casually, glancing every now and again at the sheet of paper in my hands. I was accepted into Corneria University, and

on full scholarship too! Although I'd never admit it to anyone, I was excited. I was hardly able to keep my tail from wagging in excitement but

somehow I managed. I kept walking down the hallway passing the other dorm rooms, looking for my number. Looking at the numbers on the doors I

finally found my room, it was room 427. I slid my key card into the slot, opened the door and looked around. It seemed pretty basic, Beige walls, a

soft tan carpet underfoot, a small fridge in a small kitchen area, two beds on opposite sides of the room, a bathroom, a few dressers, and a

nightstand with a clock on it. I picked the bed that was under the window, so the sun wouldn't bother me in the mornings and tossed my bag onto

the bed and started unpacking. My roommate wasn't there yet and I shrugged. I didn't care, though inwardly I hoped that Fox McCloud was my

roommate. After my clothes were stowed away in a dresser and my bed re-arranged I pulled out my Mp3 player and put in my headphones as I lay

back on my bed.

'This year should be interesting.' I thought.

**Kyber**

The air was cool and crisp as I strode onto the campus. I wasn't sure how but I was accepted into Corneria University, although it was on certain

conditions...However at the moment that didn't matter, It was a nice Autumn day and the slight breeze in the air was nice. Leaves crunched underfoot

as I walked to the dormitory.

'I'm finally away from that horrible place. I can finally rest without fear.'

I shivered as I remembered the facility from which I escaped from. It was a few months ago when a few people I now considered friends had decided

to get me out. I heard that my friends had gotten in as well. I was eager to see them.

I walked down a hallway glancing at the numbers on the doors. I had room 427...but I was nervous. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that later

on in the year, things were going to go horribly, horribly wrong. My ears wilted slightly at the thought but I made them perk up again.

'Stop worrying yourself…everything is going to be fine.'

I was nearing my dorm, I wanted to make an alright first impression. I paused and sighed softly before I slid my key card into the door and opened it.

I was surprised to see my roommate was already there.

**Wolf**

I looked up when I heard the lock clicked, meaning my roommate finally decided to show. I was surprised to see that it was another wolf, like me,

although his fur was black. His hair style was also a short Mohawk like mine, the fur there was even the same white color...he kinda looked...like me, though his

eyes were an evening gray...and I suddenly got a feeling I may not enjoy having him as a roommate. I admit I was very disappointed that my

roommate wasn't Fox, my ears started to wilt before I quickly made sure they didn't. The other lupine shut the door quietly behind him and walked

over to the other bed and set his stuff down. They began unpacking but it didn't look like they had much. I just watched for a bit, eyeing them

carefully.

**Kyber**

When I walked into the room my roommate was looking up at me. They seemed surprised but then a look of disappointment seemed to briefly cross

their face before they hid it. The guy was lying out on his bed, seeming to watch me. His Fur was a lovely silver gray, he had a short white Mohawk

similar to mine. His tail had a slight split in it and it looked like it was white on the end of it. But what got me the most was his eyes. They were a

startling violet, like gems. Suddenly I realized I was staring, dropped my head and shut the door behind me. I walked over to the unoccupied bed and

set my stuff down. As I unpacked I felt his eyes on me, he was watching me. I tensed slightly but forced myself to relax.

'He's not going to do anything to you...don't worry.'

The thought helped me relax a bit and I managed to unpack what few items I had. After I unpacked I sat on the edge of my bed, and looked at my

schedule, pretending to take interest in it while I built up the courage to speak. After a few minutes I finally was able to talk to him.

"H-hello.." Damn, I was stammering...I was never good with conversations...but what was it about this guy that made me so nervous? Maybe I was

just nervous because of the circumstances? Yeah…that had to be it…Just post nerves about the escape… The gray Lupine raised an eyebrow as if

amused with my stammering.

"Sup?" they replied.

"I'm..uh..Kyber.." I mentally was kicking myself 'Stop being nervous! He's not with them!'

"Wolf." They replied, still eyeing me. His gaze seemingly intensified and I had to avert my gaze from him, it was unsettling to say the least.

"What…er…classes do you have?" I managed to get out.

"Flight, Survival, Space technology, Advanced Combat/self-defense and marksmanship." he said, seemingly uninterested.

I didn't say anything, looking over my sheet. I was still too nervous around him, but I noticed we would have the same classes.

'Will I be able to fit in here? Will I finally be able to escape?'

I looked out the window above Wolf, it was dark, and the moon was out. It didn't seem real…like time had sped up for some reason, it didn't look

that late when I got here… The time said it was around 11:00 PM. I decided to lie down and get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be hectic.. I

could already tell.

**Wolf**

I watched as the black wolf unpacked, they seemed to tense up a bit. After they unpacked he just stared at his sheet of paper for a good while. I was

surprised he was able to speak when he finally did. But he seemed nervous.

"H-hello..." I raised an eyebrow in amusement, Maybe this guy wouldn't be so bad after all?

"Sup?" I said, I didn't feel much like talking.

"I'm..uh..Kyber.." They said. I couldn't help but inwardly smile, they reminded me of a certain vulpine that was on my mind. They were so

awkward, though in a funny, cute kinda way.

"Wolf".

"What...er…Classes do you have?" I listed off my classes, thinking that if I appeared uninterested they'd stop talking. I had spoken to Fox earlier

today, we had most of the same classes, so I had something to look forward to. The other fell silent.

Kyber seemed to look at me, then at the clock and laid down after a bit, his back turned to me. I couldn't help but look as the moonlight started to

catch his fur, bathing him its soft pale light. I quickly looked away after a bit. I liked Fox, not this guy, and I didn't need to be caught staring and looking

like some sort of weirdo... I ended up falling asleep soon afterwards, looking forward to the next day.

**A/N: And so ends chapter one of My fan fiction. Depending on how reviews go will depend on how often I go about updating, Debating between once or twice a week. But umm...anyway Please review. I hope you all keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I must admit, no reviews is somewhat disheartening... But it was only the first Chapter. For those of you who spoke to me about the first chapter: Thank you, I hope you continue to read as I continue to spin the story. I've gone over this so many times trying to find my errors..If you happen to find one or two, kindly point them out. I'm still somewhat nervous about this, But obviously you've come to read the next chapter of my story. So I'll let you do just that.**

**Chapter 2**

**Kyber**

The next day I woke up fairly early. I looked at the time, it was about 6 AM according to the illuminated red numbers displayed. I then looked over to where Wolf was

sleeping,from what I could make out, he was still passed out. I guessed he wouldn't be up for about another two hours or so. I silently got out of bed and grabbed

some clothes for today. I decided on a plain black T-shirt, a pair of slightly worn jeans and a white jacket I got a few months back as a gift. After grabbing my clothes

I went into the bathroom and turned on the water. I took a quick, cold shower before I dried off, got dressed and slipped out the door, making sure my key card was in

my pocket.

**Wolf**

The next day I awoke annoyed to the sound of running water. I was having a dream about Fox and it was just getting good before it got interrupted..

I looked over and saw that Kyber, as the black lupine called himself, was not in his bed.

'Damn, that kid wakes up too early' I thought as I looked at the clock on the nightstand. The illuminated numbers stated it was 6:05 in the morning.

Who the hell wakes up at 6 in the morning? It was unnatural. The sound of water stopping came to my attention and I lay back down and went to

sleep. Wherever he was off to, it was not my problem. I wasn't supposed to be up for another 2 hours anyway.

About two hours later the alarm disturbed my slumber. I didn't dream after I went back to sleep but I still enjoyed the shut eye. I lumbered out of

bed, not caring for the crumpled bed sheets at the moment. The alarm was starting to bug the crap out of me so I shut it off before I walked into the

bathroom, stripped down, and went to a shower. As I stepped under the water I enjoyed the feeling as the warm water cascaded down my fur. After

a while I turned it off, dried myself off and threw on some clothes. I selected a T-shirt that had a skull and cross bones on it with the sleeves ripped

off, a pair of black pants and a black jacket. After grabbing a bite to eat from the mini fridge, I slipped my key card into my back pocket and headed out

the door to meet up with Fox for our classes.

**Fox**

I stood outside waiting for Wolf to show up. We were going to head to our first class together. I was excited to find out we had almost all the same

classes and I couldn't wait to see him. My tail was wagging slightly, but I didn't care. It's not as though people knew who I was going to see. I saw him a

few minutes later, sporting his black T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and black pants. He looked good for the first day. I flashed a smile as he

walked up and I thought I saw him falter in his stride a bit. I wasn't sure if he liked me or not… I mentally shrugged the thought away as we walked

to our first class, smiling as we went.

**Wolf**

The first day seemed to go by in a blur. It really didn't feel like that long...Then again I was secretly stealing glances at Fox when he wasn't looking.

Though after a little while, I remembered something. I never asked Kyber about his classes. I hadn't seen him yet so I figured he must not have had

the same classes. Though when the it was time to start class for Advanced combat/self-defense I was pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. There,

standing in front of the class in a black T-shirt and jeans, was Kyber.

'You've got to be kidding…_He's_ the professor? This has got to be some sort of joke.' I managed to shut my mouth finally and looked over at Fox who

was sitting next to me, apparently we both had the same idea from the look on his face.

**Kyber**

It was time to start yet another class for today. I was starting to get a bit annoyed at the repetitiveness of the introductions. The day seemed to drag

on at an agonizingly slow pace. Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed, Wolf was sitting near the front of the class, and his mouth was agape.

'Must be surprised...then again I didn't tell him.'

After everyone was seated I cleared my throat a bit before speaking. Everyone's eyes were now on me. I knew that I didn't look as though I should

be teaching, I was probably around the same age as most of the other students. However this was my one condition. In order to go here, I had to

teach and do independent studies for the rest of my classes...

"Good afternoon class. Welcome to Advanced Combat and Self-defense. I'm Professor Kyber, a name you all will soon become familiar with. Yes, I

know that I don't seem like I'm cut out for this, but I assure you I am."

Suddenly the doors burst open and a white tigress walked into the class.

"To what do I owe this interruption?" I asked, slightly irritated. To be honest, I was thrilled to see one of my "Friends" I had acquired throughout my

years of being held captive. But this wasn't entirely the _ideal_ moment for a reunion.

"Oh come on. We haven't seen each other in months, Drop the formal act, why don't you, and show these guys why you're the teacher?" They said,

walking ever closer to the front of the class. "Your class is in for a treat." They grinned

I sighed. "Well, this is unexpected, and knowing you, you won't allow me to say no...Class, it seems that this class will be a bit different. Instead of

my usual introductions, you all shall witness a small match… Perhaps the demonstration will prove my worth."

"That's the spirit!" They now stood beside me and proceeded in an attempt to deck me. I sidestepped quickly and stood out of reach. "Now now,

you'll have to try better than that."

**Wolf**

"Now now, you'll have to try better than that." Kyber sounded like he was taunting the tigress. The tigress continued her advances with a flurry of

scratches, kicks, and punches. Kyber seemed to dodge effortlessly. "Come on now! If all you're going to do is dodge then things won't be very

interesting! You're holding back!" she said. I begged to differ at the moment. I was trying to keep my mouth from hanging ajar. Kyber was acting

completely different than when he first saw him.

"Alright, you asked for it.." He warned. The Tigress appeared to land a hard right hook, Kyber taking it full on. He was sent spinning, though he

seemed to quickly recover and place a round house kick into their side. "Come on, at least try to hit me." He said. I felt my jaw drop once more, there

was no mark or indication that he was hit, there wasn't even a sound earlier, which now that I think about it was somewhat odd. We watched this

fight go on for a good long while. The tigress was fast and agile, but somehow Kyber always seemed to be one step ahead. I couldn't help but feel…

aroused…by the fight that was taking place. One of the main reasons I harbored some serious affection for the vulpine beside me was that Fox was

the only person who could really keep me on my toes, the only one who I could actually call my rival..and lets just say that feeling of rivalry grew to

something more. These two seemed to be on an entirely different level… The tigress appeared to be trying to get Kyber to show off, making it

increasingly difficult to stick to simple maneuvers, which only piqued my interest even more so. It ended up with Kyber sweeping her feet out from

under her and the tigress finally admitting defeat. Kyber hardly had a scratch on him...I could see why he was teaching now...

"That was great, I haven't had this much fun since our last match!" She beamed.

"I see you've stepped up your game. Though unfortunately, that was all the time for class..." the black lupine said. "Very well class...see you all

tomorrow.."

"Well that was interesting." Fox said after the two left the classroom. I nodded "Yep..." I was still going over the fight in my mind, feeling a small

bout of…infatuation? I wasn't sure yet, though one thing was certain, the professor certainly grabbed my attention.

"Well, I've got to go to my next class." Fox said, snapping me out of my thoughts momentarily, It was the final class and we didn't have it together.

We said our good byes and headed our separate ways.

**A/N: Another chapter down, I hope you enjoyed reading this segment and will continue to read this fan fiction. At this rate I'll be updating once a week, and If not too much trouble, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Looks like that time of the week again. I'm glad I've been getting views on this, and for those who talk to me about the chapters, If you guys like it, I must be doing something right. Which helps in terms of my confidence. Just a short disclaimer before the Chapter starts.  
Disclaimer for this chapter I use a song that is not mine, however works very well with the story. Its name is "Red like Roses" by Jeff Williams. Enjoy the newest chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

**Wolf**

It had been a week since the first day of classes and I hadn't seen Kyber anywhere aside from the classroom. How the hell did he somehow always

get around without me noticing...? How did he get changed into his outfits without alerting me to his arrival...? I shrugged the thought away, I had

other matters to attend to. Fox had sent me a text asking me to join him for lunch with some guy named Mac. I'd wanted to spend time with Fox so I

agreed, and was currently getting ready to head out and meet them. My tail wagged slightly as I thought of spending time with the vulpine, Kyber may have my

interest for now, but I still had feelings for Fox. Although I was still curious as to where my roommate had disappeared to, but who knew? I may just run into him .

After slipping my key card into my pocket I walked out of the room to go and meet up with Fox and Mac.

**Fox**

Wolf had joined us to go to lunch about fifteen minutes after I sent him the text. I had already talked to Mac, and he brought a friend of his named

Panther. Once Wolf arrived I smiled slightly as we all strolled about, looking for a place to eat. We all agreed to eat at some burger place we found somewhere on

campus. We all stayed and chatted for a while as we ate. We probably stayed there for maybe an hour or two. Mac introduced himself to Wolf and they even traded

numbers. Though I couldn't help but notice, the entire time that Wolf seemed… distracted. By what, I couldn't tell you. I ended up paying for our meal,

I felt like being nice and told the waitress to keep the change. After chatting a bit longer Wolf said he had to go, and Mac and Panther decided to head back to their

dorm. Leaving me to wander around a bit and finish up some of my classwork.

**Wolf**

After grabbing lunch with Fox and Mac I headed out the door. Mac seemed like a cool guy, so I gave him my number. I was walking back to the dorm

when I heard music... It sounded like a guitar. Curiosity got the better of me and I ended up following it to its source. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Kyber was sitting there, reclining under a tree as someone played the guitar a few feet away. I also noticed that the tigress from the week before was there,

as well as some other guy, he looked like a lion, but from this distance I couldn't tell… But I could make out the words as I drew nearer.

"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest...

White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test." The one strumming sang. It then switched over to the tigress.

"Black the beast descends from Shadows.

Yellow beauty burns… Gold."

I noticed now that each of the four of them actually represented the colors... The one strumming wore a red cloak with the cowl pulled over their

face, the tigress was white, Kyber was black, and the lion was gold... I walked a bit faster, my tail wagging as I closed the distance between myself and the group.

I'd finally found my elusive roommate who had been at the forefront of my thoughts. Kyber seemed to be writing something, but what?

The tigress walked over to Kyber and snatched the note pad and held it away from Kyber as he tried to grab it.

She noticed me and grinned before throwing it towards me.

"You want it? Go get it!" she said. I caught the notepad before trying to look at it.

**Kyber**

"You want it? Go get it!" I immediately took off after my sketch pad as soon as it left her hand. I ended up running smack into someone and landed on

my backside. I scratched the back of my head before looking up, noticing Wolf standing before me, holding my sketch pad...

'Shit...' I looked away nervously...Wolf was holding my private sketch pad and seemed to be glancing through it. 'Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit...' My mind was racing as I

cursed my luck, what would he think about it? What happened next surprised me. Wolf extended a hand towards me, as if to help me up. I took it

and stood up, but thought it a bit strange, wouldn't he have been bothered by it? Instead Wolf had a grin and I looked away again, glad that my fur didn't show that I

was blushing fiercely under it... He looked amused, the grin seemingly plastered to his face.

**Wolf**

After I grabbed the sketch pad Kyber collided into me, luckily I was able to stand my ground. I decided to skim through the sketch pad, whatever it

was, it was important to him. I tried to hide my amusement as I noticed that quite a few drawings were actually of me. Some seemed to just be

random ones he drew, others seemed to be taken from the few times I volunteered in class. After skimming through I decided to help him up. But I

couldn't help but show my amusement and he looked away as if really embarrassed.. I gave him back his sketch pad and he looked like he was trying

really hard not to just snatch it right out of my hand.

"T-thanks..." he said before glaring at the tigress who was on the ground laughing at the encounter.

"Do you want to introduce me to your friends here?" I asked, wanting to try and switch his thoughts to something else. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, that one there," Indicating the white tigress "is Lorelei." She stood up before bowing slightly. "Nice to meet you." She said.

"The one who was strumming is Ember." The guitarist looked up and removed the cowl, revealing them to be a German Shepherd, as she nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

"And that is Leroi." indicating the lion.

"The name's Wolf." I said. They each said "Hello." before I turned my attention to Kyber."Where have you been for like the past week?"

It was strange not seeing the person who I shared a room with around at all during the day, save for his class.

"I-I've been busy with work..." He replied

"Uh-huh...and mind explaining the drawings?" I raised an eyebrow. Kyber looked away, clearly embarrassed. Lorelei sauntered up to the two of us with a grin.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Don't you dare say it.." Kyber warned, though it sounded more like he was pleading.

I pressed further, my interest once again piqued by the black furred lupine. "Isn't what obvious?"

"He-" Lorelei started to say something but was then pounced by Kyber. "I said don't!"

"He _likes_ you!" she said, ignoring Kyber's protests. Kyber's ears drooped and his tail seemed to tuck slightly.

I smiled at that. So that's why he was so nervous around me. Though I frowned slightly.. 'Why wouldn't he just say so though...'

"He wasn't allowed to say anything because he's technically a teacher. Teachers can't have relationships with their students…and he's not very

social… So he sketches every now and again." She continued as if reading my thoughts. Things just got very interesting.

"I see." I said before walking away, back to the dorm a smile on my face. It was no good stating that I liked Kyber too, or at least I was starting to.

Everything about him had me curious and interested, though I thought I'd drag it out a bit. At least I knew that he returned the feelings, unlike with

Fox, even though he didn't know mine.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, and If things seem a bit rushed between characters... Though I do hope you guys keep reading. It's nice to see that people actually take a look at what I'm writing, gives me the impression that it's not as bad as I think it is... I just kinda always doubt the quality of my work. But I hope to see you guys next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello once again. For those of you who talk to me about the story, Thank you. It helps. And for those of you who are now following the story, well, that made my week to be honest. However I won't keep you guys from reading, so here's Chapter Four. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**Fox**

It had been a month now since we all went out to eat for lunch and I couldn't help but notice, something was different about Wolf... He seemed way more distracted

than usual, when it came to our Advanced Combat class Wolf seemed to pay even more attention to Kyber than before. He even volunteered most of the time to help

with demonstrations! I mean… don't get me wrong, none of that is necessarily bad. I used to catch him sneaking glances at me before, I didn't mind it before, but now

he hardly ever does...My ears wilted slightly at the thought. I had liked Wolf a lot, but never really said anything about it. I liked keeping him guessing, it made things

fun... Maybe he's lost interest in me? I shook my head immediately trying to dispel the idea, of course he still likes me! With a small sigh I walked off to our combat

class.

**Wolf**

It had been a month now since I was introduced to Lorelei, Ember and Leroi and still I hardly _Ever_ saw Kyber. He was like a damn phantom or wraith or whatever it

was. After finding out he liked me I found myself thinking about him more often. It was much better knowing someone actually found you interesting or attractive

instead of having to guess all the time. I don't think he's noticed, but I volunteer in class just to be closer to him. If he has he hasn't said anything... My tail was

swishing softly as I thought about how in a few minutes I'd be going to see him in class. When class was dismissed I found myself smiling as I strode towards his

classroom. 'I wonder what we'll be doing today?'

**Kyber**

Students filed into the classroom and took their seats before I started class. I had noticed that Wolf seemed to pay more attention in this class after the little

'Incident'...I was worried he may find it weird and try to ignore me or drop out of my class but instead I found him actually participating in class more often.

It wasn't a bad thing, but it took me by surprise to say the least.

"Today class I'll be taking a request. Is there any way of fighting you'd like to see today?"

A hand in the back shot up and I called on them. A black feline stood up. If I recall, their name was Panther Caroso,

a romantic from what I'd heard outside the classroom.

"Sir, could you perhaps show us how you might fight with someone you love?" he asked, his head cocked slightly, curious.

I half expected a question like this eventually, though I wasn't sure why.

"That generally happens after marriage and involves more words than anything." I said, gaining a few laughs from the class.

"No...I mean... if you had to fight someone you loved in battle...How would you do it?"

"Ah. Well, for that I'll need a volunteer." Not so surprisingly, Wolf's hand was up. I nodded at him and he stood up and walked down to the center of the room.

I couldn't really turn him down, no one else really bothered to volunteer.

**Fox**

"Ah, well for that I'll need a volunteer." I couldn't believe how fast Wolf's hand shot up. It was as though he wanted this more than anything... Professor Kyber picked

him and he stood up and strode down to the center of the room. I couldn't really believe it, but his tail was _wagging_, he was excited to do this! Though I didn't know if it

was because it was with Kyber..or if he wanted to try it later on... I grunted and crossed my arms as I watched with mild interest.

**Wolf**

I couldn't believe my luck. Kyber was actually choosing me to do the demonstration with him! I felt my tail wagging and tried to get it to stop but it wouldn't.

I walked down to the center of the room where Kyber stood and turned, facing the class.

"Now, before we begin, No Wolf I'm _not_ hitting on you. This is purely hypothetical."

'The perfect excuse.' I thought and grinned "Sure, sure, whatever."

"What I'll be demonstrating is if you'd like to toy with your loved one, say you both got into a fight for whatever reason it is nowadays and you want to try being suave

to get back in their favor. This won't entirely work if they're your sworn enemy, but may work to distract them." He shrugged "To be honest I haven't tried with the

second one. Now, come at me with anything and everything you've got." he said.

We stood facing each other now, I felt my heart rate quicken. 'If this is a dream, please don't wake me now..' I went for an upper cut with my right hand and Kyber

quickly avoided it, yawning slightly. "Come on love, you'll have to do better than that." He teased. Earning a few snickers from the classroom. I went red slightly and

proceeded to try launching consecutive punches at him, but instead of dodging them, Kyber grabbed one of my arms, swept my feet out from under me, and was now

holding me as if we were dancing and he just dipped me... I was feeling really embarrassed about how easily I was thrown off. I shivered slightly as I felt him playfully

nip my ear. He leaned in as if to kiss me before dropping me to the floor. I yelped slightly from the sudden impact onto the ground and stood up, my ears lying flat, I

was annoyed with how easily he did that. It was the perfect moment, and he ruined it!

"And that class. Is how I would fight If wanted to try gaining their favor, or perhaps ask them out, or even just to keep things interesting...Well...Minus the dropping

part, unless you're actually fighting..." He said. "Thank you Wolf for being such a good partner, and sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Whatever..."I mumbled as I went back to my seat. After about five minutes class was over and I figured I could miss my last class. I was already ahead anyway, so I

went to my dorm and worked on some other things for a while. When it was dark, I walked over to Kyber's bed and sat down on it. After today's performance I wanted

to try and catch his scent a bit more. I wound up falling asleep soon afterwards, and started dreaming of him.

**Fox**

I snickered softly over the fact that Wolf was being teased by the teacher during the fight. But I noticed something, Wolf actually seemed to be _Really_ enjoying this! As

if he were in love with the professor or something... That can't be right...can it? I saw his tail wagging slightly, betraying how Wolf felt as Kyber leaned in to kiss him

before promptly dropping Wolf onto the ground. It was true... I growled slightly, annoyed that some _nobody_ won over the affections of MY Wolf. Once the class was

dismissed I walked off, plotting on a way to get rid of that pest of a professor.

'No one steals my Wolf and gets away with it.' I thought.

**Kyber**

Later that night I silently slipped into the room. It was about 4 in the morning. I looked over and saw Wolf asleep on my bed. I smiled slightly before I noticed

something. The sheets had tented slightly. I ignored it for the most part and walked over to my dresser to grab some new clothes for today when I overheard Wolf

mumbling in his sleep.

"Mm...Kyber..mm.."

'I wonder what he's dreaming about that gets him that way...' I never thought he may have actually been interested in me in the slightest, though what lay before me

begged to differ. Shrugging softly I took my clothes, quietly walked to the bathroom and took my usual quick, cold shower before drying off, getting dressed and

slipping back out the door.

**A/N: And so ends the fourth chapter. Hopefully those of you reading will continue to read. Next week Chapter Five will be up, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The fifth chapter is now up. Never much for me to talk about when it comes to these, but a thank you for those of you who continue to talk to me about the story. (I doubt these thank you's will stop, it really helps when I get feedback) However, Here's the newest chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**chapter 5**

**Lorelei**

It was about 7 in the morning now. I decided to check up on Kyber and see how he was holding up. Instead of walking to his dorm however, I went to his classroom.

He could almost always be found there grading papers or doing work or something. When I got there and opened the door, no surprise, there he was, head resting on

his arms which were folded on his desk, fast sleep. I walked over and shook him lightly, causing him to stir.

"Hm?" He said, a bit groggy from being woken up. Papers shuffled slightly as he sat up and stretched.

"Hey, its 7 now...Why don't you ever sleep in your dorm?" I raised an eyebrow. He told Wolf that he had always been busy, and that was why he wasn't ever there,

but I knew he didn't have that much work, even if he had to teach.

"I told you, I've been busy.." He grunted. I knew he was lying though.

"Tell me the _real_ reason."

He sighed. "I don't sleep in my own room because Wolf is there.."

"Someone afraid of the big bad wolf?" I teased, poking him lightly.

"No...It's just that...it's easier to control my emotions if I'm not sleeping a few feet away from him.. I went into the room this morning.

I found him in my bed... the sheets were tented, and he said my name in his sleep..." Kyber scratched the back of his head lightly with his right hand, sounding a bit

embarrassed. "Maybe he likes you?" He just shook his head as he seemed to think about it.

"I..I don't know… and even if he did, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway.." His shoulders sagged softly.

"Yeah yeah, you're a teacher." I rolled my eyes.

"You know the conditions I was placed under…"

"Did you ever think of breaking the rules for once?"

"Coming from you I find that surprising."

I lightly punched him in the arm with a grin. "Nice to see you haven't lost your humor."

"I left Wolf a message that I'd be in the dorm later today." he said.

"Good for you! Being social and getting out of this boring old room!" I grinned and after brief good byes I left his room.

**Wolf**

The sound of that god forsaken alarm clock woke me from my sleep. When I woke up I immediately shielded my eyes. 'Why the hell is it so bright?'

Suddenly I remembered, I was in Kyber's bed. I looked down and noticed the sheets were tented...I got out of the bed and turned off the alarm clock.

I grabbed some clothes from my dresser as I walked to the bathroom and stripped down from my boxers that I wore the night before.

The dream was just getting good... I was with Kyber and we just broke out of a kiss and Kyber was about to say "I love you"...Then the damn alarm had to cut in...

As I took my shower I started to wonder

'Why did I like Kyber so much?' I mean, I had liked Fox for years now and all of the sudden I was thinking of some other guy.

Fox and I weren't a couple, so there wasn't anything wrong per say about thinking of other guys, but I still wondered why I felt so attracted to Kyber.

I dried off and got dressed but before I left the room I saw a note. Speak of the devil, It was from Kyber

"_I'll be in the dorm after class." _It read, a simple note, and yet I felt my spirit soar as I left the room, my tail wagging happily.

Finally, I'd get a chance to hang out with the guy.

**Fox**

The day seemed to drag on for me... and I couldn't WAIT for it to be over...

We were just wrapping up Advanced Combat class and I walked down to talk to Professor Kyber.

"Professor Kyber..Could you help me with some fighting stances this later today?"

"Sure. I'll be in my dorm this evening, so stop on by." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Perfect, the plan was set and there was no stopping this now.

'This is sure to get him fired, or better yet, Expelled.' I grinned "Thanks!" I walked off.

I left my next class early and headed to his dorm. I knocked on the door, and sure enough Kyber was there. Wearing a sleeveless gray shirt and faded pair of jeans.

"Shouldn't you still be in class?" He asked, an eyebrow arching inquisitively.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait." I lied, feigning enthusiasm. Kyber seemed to think for a moment.

"Very well then.." He moved from in front of the door to allow me inside.

I walked inside and Kyber shut the door, I ended up locking it when Kyber wasn't looking. Our "Practice" went on for a while, I purposely messed up every now and

again to prolong the lesson, making sure it dragged on long enough for Wolf to be a witness. Currently I was on the floor, Kyber had just knocked me off my feet and

extended a hand to help me up. At that moment I heard the faint "click" as a card was swiped for the door. At that moment I took his hand and pulled him down, hard,

making him land on top of me. Before he could say anything I trapped him in a kiss.

**Wolf**

Class had finally ended and I was making my way back to the dorms. I was excited, I was Finally able to hang out with Kyber for once! I slid my key card into the lock

when I got to the door and opened it. I was shocked to find that there was Kyber, on top of Fox, and they were kissing..

Fox looked over and shoved Kyber off of him and quickly stood up.

"Wolf! Thank god you're here...I asked for some help with my stances and the next thing I know he was all over me.." Fox seemed to shudder..

I stared at Kyber who seemed to be slowly getting to his feet.

"Wolf I-" He started to say but Fox cut him off.

"The hell kind of teacher are you, huh?!" Fox glared accusingly at him..Kyber's ears wilted and I couldn't take it...I took off without looking back.

'He _Kissed_ him...' I couldn't believe it...all this time I thought he liked me...He was lying! It hurt, it hurt so much...

I found an empty alleyway and sat there crying silently for who knows how long..

'How...How could he! HOW COULD HE PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS LIKE THAT!?' I found my hands bleeding as the claws cut into the flesh…

I didn't know I had clenched them. 'I'll show him to mess with me!' I thought angrily.

**A/N: Sorry its a short chapter...Also Concerning Next week's update. It will be on Thursday instead of the usual Saturday because I won't be able to update on Saturday. I'll be at Megacon for that weekend. However I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! For those of you who review, I look forward to reading them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Not much to say aside from Thanks for reading. Sorry about the slight change in updating schedule. However, Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

**Wolf**

It was two days after I had seen Kyber kissing Fox and I was still pissed about it. I had been purposely skipping his class since then, though now it was

time to confront him. I stalked off towards his class using a back entrance to the class and I slipped in silently. Kyber was at his desk doing what, I didn't care. I was

about to walk towards him when suddenly I was grabbed from behind with a hand placed firmly over my muzzle.

"Keep quiet and you'll keep your life, got it?" the person whispered in my ear. I nodded my understanding, unsure of what was to happen. A moment later I got my

answer as the front door burst open, I couldn't make out who they were against the light from outside... but they were wearing a lab coat they were followed

by two others dressed in black, Great Danes maybe?

"To what do I owe this intrusion?" Kyber inquired, not looking up.

"Oh, I think you know why, Experiment B14ck -P" The one in the lab coat said calmly a hint of amusement in their voice. Kyber seemed to freeze before slowly looking

up and then standing up abruptly, his chair crashing to the ground behind him.

"No...I...I made sure that none of you got out! I made sure of that!" He yelled.. It was the first time I had ever heard Kyber yell...and he sounded frightened.

"On the contrary, quite a few of us got out." The voice sounded amused, clearly loving the look of shock written all over Kyber's face. "And we're taking you back with

us."

"I'll never go back! NEVER, do you hear!" he growled.

"Oh I think you will." The man chuckled and snapped his fingers. I felt myself being shoved forward and stumbled into view, still being held. "If you value this one's life,

you'll come with us without a fuss." Kyber looked at me, his face a mix of emotions, the most prominent one was alarm, but I looked away, when I felt his gaze off of

me I looked back. His head was down, he was staring at the ground. "So, what will it be? Still going to resist us?" The man clearly enjoyed every moment of this.

"I- I'll go.." He said quietly, not looking up. "Just...Please... Don't hurt him.." He sounded as though he were begging. I had never heard this side of him...I didn't like it…

The man with the lab coat snapped his fingers again and his associates walked over to Kyber and proceeded to handcuff him, and put some sort of collar on him before

leading him out the door. Not once did Kyber struggle, though he kept his face down, ears wilted. Before I could do or say anything I was knocked unconscious and hit

the floor.

**Kyber**

I had woken early that day in my office. I avoided going back to my dorm at all costs, even though I didn't DO anything I didn't want to start something with Wolf...I felt

like giving him space was the best option, let him simmer down. I noticed he wasn't in class the last few days, but I couldn't blame him, I wouldn't want to be around

me either if I were him... All was quiet this morning as I was sifting through some papers trying to organize what I would be doing the next few days. Even if my heart

were to shatter I wouldn't allow anyone to see. I'd continue going on as though I was never hurt at all. I found myself slipping into my thoughts.. 'Why did Fox do that?

It didn't seem like him...From what I had seen of him at least...Unless..could it be possible Fox was in love with Wolf?' It seemed to make sense, things must have

been going smoothly until I came along...Although in that case why couldn't he just tell me? Then again, its not like I could just "back off" when I wasn't even hitting on

him in the first place...I may like Wolf, but I don't see him after class, I don't "Play favorites" in the class...Wolf is literally the only one who even really bothers to help

with the demonstrations. I guess I could ignore Wolf...but it didn't feel right... I was interrupted from my thoughts and found myself still

glancing at the papers in front of me as the door opened, it was probably just another student.

"To what do I owe this intrusion?" I asked, not bothering to look up.

"Oh, I think you know why, Experiment B14ck -P" Replied a voice calmly with a hint of amusement, the voice brought back horrid memories and I felt my blood chill to

ice as I looked up slowly, then stood up abruptly in disbelief, my chair crashed to the ground behind me.

"No...I...I made sure that none of you got out! I made sure of that!" I shouted... It just couldn't be them...how did they find me?

"On the contrary, quite a few of us got out." The man was amused, most likely from the look of pure shock and horror written on my face .

"And we're taking you back with us."

"I'll never go back! NEVER, do you hear!" I growled. I would never go back to that hellhole, not now, not ever. I'd go down fighting if I had to,

it was just three of them, that wouldn't be too hard...

"Oh I think you will." The man chuckled and snapped his fingers. "If you value this one's life, you'll come with us without a fuss." I followed the man's gaze and my

disbelief intensified. Standing before me was Wolf being held captive. My emotions raged within from anger, to sorrow, but the most prominent was fear.

Fear for Wolf's safety. I could have easily taken on those three, but I wouldn't be able to save Wolf... He looked away and after a moment I lowered my head in defeat.

I couldn't think of a way out of it that didn't involve Wolf getting hurt...

"So, what will it be? Still going to resist us?" The man clearly enjoyed every moment of this.

"I- I'll go.." My voice barely a whisper, I couldn't bring myself to look up. "Just...Please... Don't hurt him.." It was the only other option I could think of.

My freedom for Wolf's Safety.

The man snapped his fingers once more and his guards walked over to me and proceeded to handcuff me, and force the "Obedience Collar" around my neck before

leading me out the door. Not once did I struggle, Wolf would be hurt otherwise, and the collar was the one thing they had that could keep me in check...

I felt ashamed that I was so powerless and kept my face down, ears wilted.

**Lorelei**

After hearing what had happened with Kyber a few days ago I had taken to checking up on him more frequently. I had just gotten to the door when I got a strange

feeling. I shrugged it off...It was probably nothing, right? I opened the door to the classroom to find that Kyber wasn't there, and Wolf lay unconscious in the center of

the room. I dashed down to try and bring Wolf around, after a while, he finally stirred.

"Wolf, what happened to Kyber?!" I was alarmed. Kyber normally never disappeared...unless...

"I don't know...some guy with a lab coat showed up...they called him 'Experiment B14ck - P' And took him.."

"Dammit! This is not good..." I started pacing around the room trying to think of something. While I was doing so I hastily wrote a note saying _'Class canceled_

_ until further notice'_ and stuck it on the door. If the guy who wolf vaguely described came around and Kyber was gone...I shuddered and took off, leaving a puzzled Wolf

in my haste. I had to find Ember and Leroi and fill them in.

**Wolf**

I awoke some time later to Lorelei. I hadn't seen her in a while...She looked afraid.

"Wolf, what happened to Kyber?!" My memory was a bit hazy still from the blow to the head, but I managed to remember a bit of what happened.

"I don't know...some guy with a lab coat showed up...They called him 'Experiment B14ck - P' and took him.."

"Dammit! This is not good..." The tigress started pacing around the room. I sat up trying to collect my thoughts and process what had happened... 'Kyber was

taken...and it was because of me...If I wasn't there he would have fought back...He'd have still been here.' My ears wilted to the point that they were against my head

as I recalled the look on his face... There was no disguising the amount of pain behind his eyes as he went from defiant to complacent in almost no time at all.

_"I- I'll go...Just...Please… Don't hurt him..."_ The words still echoed in my mind. He still cared…But why? I looked up and noticed that Lorelei was gone now. I wasn't sure

where she went as I slowly got up and went to my dorm...I didn't care to go to my classes today... 'And to think...I was going to yell at him and unleash all my pent up

anger just before this happened...' I laid down face first on my bed and I could feel tears gathering in my eyes. Kyber was gone...and I wasn't sure if I'd ever see him

again...

After the next few days I had gone through my days as if I wasn't really there, as though I was on auto pilot. When I got back to my dorm that evening I got a text

from Mac. Slightly startled, and hoping by some miracle it may have been Kyber. I took out my phone to see what it was and was honestly a bit disappointed.

_"Dude, turn on the news, like now!"_

I shut my phone and grabbed a remote. I instantly wondered what had the guy so hyped up as I turned on the holo-screen and turned it to the news.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

_"In other news yesterday one of Corneria City's neighboring cities was attacked by someone that has yet to be identified.. Here is some of the footage caught on tape. _

_There have been no reported injuries or casualties so far."_ I couldn't believe it...the tape had shown a lupine attacking the city and destroying nearby cars and buildings,

rampaging through the place. I paused the screen to get a better look as I got closer. The wolf's fur was an artic snow white and had deep, dark blood red eyes...

But...It looked like...Kyber...This couldn't be...Kyber had black fur and evening gray eyes...This one was White with red eyes...But the posture, the way they struck

...The facial features...That was definitely Kyber... It was then as I was mentally freaking the fuck out that I heard knocking on my door, breaking me from my thoughts.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the Chapter. The updating will be back to normal after this Saturday. See you then. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the change in scheduling last time. Anyways, enjoy chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

**Wolf**

I heard knocking on the door and went to go see who it was. The news droning on in the background going over the destruction caused.

I opened the door and saw Lorelei standing in front of me, seeming ever so slightly out of breath.

"Come with me, we need to talk." She said, her face revealed no hints as to what, though I could make an educated guess by the serious tone in her voice.

"What about?" I asked, looking uninterested. Though in all honesty my mind was racing with questions about what the hell was going on.

"Kyber." She said, and that one word brought down the whole act.

"Alright." I turned off the holo-screen and went with her to her room. Her pace was hurried and I had to jog slightly to keep up with her.

The room was surprisingly well organized. I noticed a laptop was opened lying on what I assumed was her bed and showing the news broadcast,

the destruction being played again and again. Lorelei quickly shut the door behind her and I turned about to face her.

"Alright, so what about Kyber?" I asked curiously, urgency breaking the somewhat calm expression I wore...I needed to know.

"Well, as you found out recently, he is Experiment B14ck -P." I nodded, the memory of that day flashing to the forefront of my mind.

"The full title is Experiment B14ck Phantom, so they shortened it." I understood the part about B14ck.

It made the word Black...but something didn't seem right. There was a piece missing.

"Why did they call him _Phantom_ though?"

"For one, he's extremely quiet, and two, his fur changes color, to where he looks like a phantom...It's actually quite ethereal..."

I couldn't deny that, although I had only seen it on a distant camera, I could imagine what it looked like in person. Lorelei took a deep breath before sighing heavily.

"A few months before school started Leroi, Ember and I had busted him out of what we call "The Facility".

He was going to be a government weapon, meant to be used by the Cornerian Defense Force, and was treated horribly by The Facility..."

She looked away, a brief look of sorrow passing before her face. "It looks like we'll be needing to do this again...

Though it will take a month or two to get all the necessary stuff and all...You in?"

"Of Course!" I said without a moment's hesitation. I felt horrible for Kyber. I didn't press any further about Kyber's past though, as much as I wanted to,

it seemed to be an extremely touchy subject.

I was still a bit peeved though about what happened about a week ago with Fox,

but the feelings dulled as I thought about how Kyber got put into a much worse situation.

**Kyber**

I awoke in a cold sweat, my heart racing as I looked around and remembered where I was. I thought it was all just a nightmare, all just a bad dream...

But reality took great delight in sucker punching me right in the face... I was in the hell hole of a facility that had been the place of my torture for many years.

I curled up on my bed into a nearby corner, my knees drawn up as I cried silently, recalling the actions from the other day in horrific detail.

I was forced to attack the neighboring city as a "Field test" they called it, and if I didn't they would go after my friends.

I hated myself, I felt like a monster but I had no control over my own actions. I didn't want to participate at all, but it was either do as I was told,

or those I held closest to me paid the price... Time seemed to trudge forward at an agonizingly slow pace, all I wanted was for this day to be over,

to forget all about what I was forced to do...

I didn't eat at all that day, I felt like I didn't deserve to eat…The memories tore at my conscious with each hour that passed...

at least I made sure the damage I had caused would only cause injuries and nothing severe...well...not counting the massive amounts of destruction of the buildings..

Everything was calculated to provide the damage they wanted, but next to no casualties…unless some random variable was thrown in that I didn't account for…

I tried desperately to dismiss the thought as I heard footsteps coming down the hallway to my room.

**Wolf**

We turned around as we heard a "ping" from Lorelei's laptop. Someone was sending a video conference to her, though we couldn't tell who.

Cautiously I saw her accept it, there was some static and interference before the video feed blinked into existence.

We both saw Kyber, sitting with his arms bound behind him in a chair in some sort of cell.

The lighting was dim and we couldn't make much of anything out of his surroundings.

From what we could see the cell wasn't in deplorable conditions, but it wasn't in the best shape either.

We both stared at the lupine on the other end who just seemed to have his gaze transfixed to the floor.

His fur was odd...It was still white but seemed to be between its transformation, the outer most fur was still snow white.

But you could still make out the black that had begun to replace it.

"Kyber!" I couldn't help but call out. He looked up, his ears twitching before settling his gaze seemingly on us,

though to be more accurate, probably the screen we were portrayed on. His eyes widened in bewilderment.

"You called them!" The note of surprise hard to miss in his voice. "You told me you wouldn't hurt them if I went along with this!"

He growled at someone we couldn't see.

"Ah, I said I wouldn't _Touch_ them. Showing them you is a different story all together." someone off camera said, sounding smug.

It sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't exactly place my finger on it.

"Wolf...I'm sorry you got dragged into this...just forget about me, you'll be safer that way. Just forget about me, go back to Fox.."

He said quietly, looking at the camera, his eyes pleading.

"Like Hell we will!" Lorelei responded before I could even open my mouth.

"Stop this call..." He said quietly.

"Why should we?" someone off camera sneered.

"I said STOP THE CALL!" He yelled, and in quick response he got cuffed behind the ear. I winced as I saw that blood was now trickling freely down his face.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there." Lorelei said trying to reassure the miserable looking Kyber on the other end.

I couldn't help feel as though it was more to reassure herself than Kyber.

"We'd love to see you try dear." The smug voice from before said, taunting them. After a few minutes the call disconnected.

Lorelei was visibly shaking and I saw a tear run down her cheek. "We'll get you out of there...I promise." She said quietly.

I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to think of something to say that might help her, but I was at a loss for words.

She nodded, sensing my intentions though gently moving my hand away. I said my goodbyes for the night and trudged back to my room..

I tried sleeping but all that came were nightmares of Kyber being tortured and beaten while I was helpless to do anything..

Continuously waking me in a cold sweat with my heart racing.. It was almost morning when I was finally able to fall asleep..

**A/N: Well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. See you next week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone, Glad you're still reading. I'd like to take a moment and give a big thank you to LycanAlpha who not only has been reviewing each chapter, yet has been someone I can talk to about this story as it's being developed. They've been a big help when I've come to doubt myself, so thank you! I also encourage you guys to check out their story "A Lifetime Overture". Without further delay, Chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

**Wolf**

It had been a week or two since Lorelei, Leroi, Ember and I had all gotten together to establish a plan of action.

The day following the video feed Lorelei gathered us all and assigned us each our tasks for preparation.

My school work was starting to slip because my thoughts were so preoccupied with Kyber...'What's happened over the weeks…Is he alright?' I worried.

We hadn't gotten any other messages or anything of the sort after that initial one.

Although, despite all of this, something else was nagging at me in the back of my mind.. Why did I still care so much about Kyber?

It was clear that he liked Fox...wasn't it? I had never gotten to the bottom of things...

If he liked Fox...why did he care for me and look so pained when I was in trouble? It was a thought that kept me up at night…

one I just couldn't figure out..

'Maybe Ember knows something about this..' I thought. I pulled out my phone and sent her a message to meet me at a nearby coffee shop.

After slipping on my jacket and making sure I had everything I needed I headed out, eager to get some answers.

Once I arrived at the place I had to wait a bit before she showed up.

"Hey wolf, What's up?" She asked, tilting her head slightly

"I need to know something. I thought you may have the answer.." I said, I was praying she did. It's been eating away at me ever since.

"I might, what do you need to know?" We took our seats outside the shop, it was a fairly nice day, a bit cloudy with a nice breeze, not too many people around.

"It's about Kyber.." I started

"You want to know about the incident with McCloud don't you?" She said looking at me.

"How did you-"

"Kyber told Lorelei and I about what happened the next day. He was really frustrated about it.."

"I thought he wasn't allowed to have relationships with other students of his?" I was puzzled at that rather important fact.

"He's not."

"Then why the hell was he kissing Fox!?" I snapped. It made no fucking sense whatsoever. She looked at me, her face impassive.

"Fox set it all up. Kyber told me about how McCloud asked for some help with his stances, he didn't think anything of it at the time.

He went to help Fox get on his feet before he was pulled down and forced into a kiss, which was when you arrived.

Fox planned this all, and he quickly blamed Kyber, not giving him any time to explain, then you took off."

I couldn't believe it...Fox did this...But, why? Why would that vulpine do this...

Although many new questions appeared, a big one was answered, Kyber did still love him.

"But..Why would Fox do something like this?" It just didn't make sense, Fox was always the good guy, easy going and quick to get along with.

"That's what I wanted to know, so I asked him. He hates Kyber with a burning passion and wants him out of the way. Said he didn't like the competition.

So now all he has to do is report what happened to the Headmaster and Kyber could be fired, and then kicked out.

He timed it so you could be a witness, which only "seals the deal" so to speak. He's rather proud of the fact too that it went so well."

"But why would Kyber be kicked out if he got fired?"

"Kyber was allowed in here, but on one condition. The school knew he was an excellent fighter, so it would have been a waste to let his talents go,

but he had to teach while he studied. If he gets fired, he'll have no way to pay, and be forced to leave.

The only reason Fox hasn't done anything about it yet is because Kyber's been taken, so he's out of the picture."

"Wait….how did you get him to tell you all this in the first place?"

"It's not hard to go on acting like you hate someone, I acted as though I despised Kyber and he let me in on his plans."

It all was starting to click into place...But I had never taken into account that Fox could have ever been jealous.. I didn't even know he _LIKED_ me..

Then I also realized what this meant. So long as I didn't show interest in Kyber, he'd be fine. But unfortunately Kyber was all I thought about...

Ember seemed to notice my uneasy silence and spoke up.

"On another note, we'll be going to get Kyber back soon, In a few days. Make sure you're prepared. Then you can tell him how you feel."

I nodded, at least a few of my questions were answered. I felt a bit more at ease now that I knew the situation at bit better.

"Alright." After that I had walked back to my dorm and started organizing things.

I had a blaster that I kept with me because you never knew when you may need one, as well as a switch blade.

I set some keys next to them, they were to my Wolfen. Although the thing was completely operational without them,

I placed a few security features on it to prevent it from being hi-jacked. It was necessary for the rescue, so I had been working on it and keeping it in top shape.

With all the planning and upkeep on my weapons I didn't notice it was late and eventually fell asleep.

I decided to sleep in Kyber's bed, I dreamt that he was sleeping next to me. That everything was fine.

**Fox**

It had been weeks since I had seen that damnable professor Kyber, and I was enjoying the fact.

I don't know where he went or why he left but I really couldn't care less. My mood improved greatly and I was doing so much better in all of my classes.

I hadn't seen Wolf around much aside from my classes but I did see Mac more often. As of the moment, we were just talking and catching up a bit.

He was talking about something he heard on the news a while ago something about an attack on the neighboring city about a month back.

It didn't worry me very much, it had been a month ago and nothing had happened since then, allowing the city to rebuild.

Though our conversation switched when I asked about how things were with his roommate. He and Panther had been doing really well, and were in a relationship too.

I congratulated him for his success with their relationship. He asked if Wolf and I were together but I shook my head no.

'At least not yet...So long as that pest Kyber stays gone.' I thought to myself. We had decided to hang out that day, since it was a fairly nice day.

Mac showed some of his sketches he'd been working on and I teased a bit about Panther. Mac brought something else up too

…Apparently Panther asked him to spar and he reluctantly agreed to it.

Panther had done the exact same thing that Kyber had done when Panther asked for a demonstration.

'So that's why he asked. He wanted to surprise Mac.' We continued just talking and walking around until it got late.

We then said our good byes and walked off to our rooms.

I flopped down on my bed, wondering what may happen within the next few days.

**Ember**

Over the last few weeks I had been trying to get everything together. After that video message Lorelei told us about a dark anger had taken over.

While Lorelei had us all together she discussed the roles we'd all play in this until the big day.

Leroi would be gathering weapons while I was to try to keep tabs on Kyber, as well as Wolf's mental status.

So far things had been going well. But I worried over Kyber a lot...I recalled with a shudder how he was after he got out,

the nightmares, the constant paranoia, all of it. He had been a nervous wreck and I hoped that wouldn't have to be the case this time...

I was dragged from my thoughts by my phone going off. It was a message from Wolf asking to meet me at a local coffee shop.

I slipped on something nice to wear, afterwards I made sure that there were no alerts or anything. After doing a double check I left to go meet Wolf.

It took me a while but I got there and he was waiting.

"Hey wolf, What's up?" I tilted my head slightly, wondering what might be bothering him. He seemed troubled..

"I need to know something. I thought you may have the answer.." He said. There was obvious worry in his voice and only confirmed my suspicions.

"I might, what do you need to know?" We took our seats outside the shop, it was a fairly nice day, a bit cloudy with a nice breeze, not too many people around.

"It's about Kyber.." He started I already had a clue about what he was going on about.

"You want to know about the incident with McCloud don't you?" I said.

"How did you-" He looked surprised.

"Kyber told Lorelei and I about what happened the next day. He was really frustrated about it.."

I recalled the incident fairly well. Kyber came to the two of us the next day and told all of it. Consoling him was a bit difficult...

"I thought he wasn't allowed to have relationships with other students of his?" His features pulled together forming a puzzled expression.

"He's not." I said simply

"Then why the hell was he kissing Fox!?" He snapped. Mentally I sighed, I knew he'd bring that up.

"Fox set it all up. Kyber told me about how McCloud asked for some help with his stances, he didn't think anything of it at the time.

He went to help Fox get on his feet before he was pulled down and forced into a kiss. Which was when you arrived.

Fox planned this all, and he quickly blamed Kyber, not giving him any time to explain, then you took off."

"But..Why would Fox do something like this?" He seemed a bit hurt at what I said. But I continued.

"That's what I wanted to know, so I asked him. He hates Kyber with a burning passion and wants him out of the way.

Said he didn't like the competition. So now all he has to do is report what happened to the Headmaster and Kyber could be fired, and then kicked out.

He timed it so you could be a witness, which only "seals the deal" so to speak. He's rather proud of the fact too that it went so well."

"But why would Kyber be kicked out if he got fired?"

"Kyber was allowed in here, but on one condition. The school knew he was an excellent fighter,so it would have been a waste to let his talents go,

but he had to teach while he studied. If he gets fired, he'll have no way to pay, and be forced to leave.

The only reason Fox hasn't done anything about it yet is because Kyber's been taken, so he's out of the picture."

"Wait….how did you get him to tell you all this in the first place?"

"It's not hard to go on acting like you hate someone, I acted as though I despised Kyber and he let me in on his plans."

Wolf seemed lost in his thoughts, so I spoke up to try and bring him out of his thoughts. His mind was likely in turmoil.

"On another note, we'll be going to get Kyber back soon, In a few days. Make sure you're prepared. Then you can tell him how you feel."

I added the last part thinking it would help Wolf get through whatever was going on in his head.

"Alright." He got up and left, leaving me at the coffee shop. I strolled back to my dorm, we had all discussed the plan by now.

We were going to use his Wolfen to help with the escape. He played a vital part and I hoped he'd pull through.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, feel free to review, It's really helpful when I do get feedback. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Glad to see I still have readers. Sorry that this chapter is a bit short... I plan on releasing Chapter 10 on Wednesday though to make up for it! Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

**Kyber**

Two months... It's been two whole months since I had been thrown back into the hell hole known as "The Facility".

Memories of this place still haunted me and it took everything I had each day not to break down...

The years of torment that I suffered at the hands of these "Scientists" flooded my mind, but I wouldn't give the assholes here the pleasure of seeing me crack.

I hardly slept, because when I slept, I dreamt, and when I dreamt I saw Wolf...It was too painful to wake up to the bleak reality around me. He was nowhere around…

They said they'd come for me but with each passing day I began to lose more and more faith. The cell was as dim and dreary as I found my new future to be.

I drew my knees around me, trying to find some small comfort anywhere, but there was none. The cell was small, with no real furnishings to it whatsoever.

The "bed" was more of a small cot, and there was no bathroom to speak of in the room itself,

which caused the need for me to be led to a bathroom during certain times of the day…

A dim light flickered overhead, providing scarce illumination. Unfortunately it was my only real source of light,

which made me thankful for my enhanced eyesight, allowing me to see better in the dim lighting.

The place was horrible, a place that once was the source of constant abuse and prodding and all sorts of other things.

At least the fuckers had enough sense to keep the hell away from me now.

It seems they learned a few things from the _last_ time they tried forcing me to do things that I still had control over,

and I was grateful for the fact as it meant I was no longer subjected to their seemingly endless tests…for now at least…

They still had full "authority" to send me on their little "Field experiments" to test how I preformed, mostly by use of blackmail…

and on occasion…the "obedience collar" had to be used…

I sighed heavily as I now lay staring at the grey cracked ceiling as I fumbled around in my pockets for something.

I picked it up when they sent me out on one of the most recent "Scouting missions",

somewhat surprised they gave me enough room to move about at least somewhat freely while still keeping a metaphorical leash attached.

Come to think of it, there were a few things that didn't add up…

Upon arriving again at the source of many a nightmare the scientists here were obviously keen to continue their experiments that had long been postponed.

However, they were stopped with a glare from the man who led me here, with explicit instruction that I was to be left alone,

aside from their field experiments and gave a warning that going against this order would have severe punishment. He wasn't lying.

A few tried to ignore the order and promptly received broken arms for their efforts, by none other than myself.

I grinned slightly at the small thought, however pointless it may have been. After a few minutes of searching my pockets I finally pulled out a cigarette and a lighter.

I had quit a long while ago...but they used to be one of the few things that calmed my nerves.

'Until I met them...' Ember, Lorelei and Leroi were the only three who cared enough about me to pull me back from the brink of abyssal self-destruction.

Thinking back on it now Ember and Lorelei were probably going to give me hell about this later, but what did I care? They weren't here and I had no other alternative.

However, I hesitated before I lit it, did I really want to go through this all again? After a moment I lit it and took a drag of it before exhaling a stream of smoke.

I never did this often enough for it to harm me, besides the scientists messed with my body so much it could repair most damages, much to my annoyance..

This was my last one, so I made it count. I felt my nerves calm ever so slightly, making everything a bit more bearable.

'They'll be here...Just wait a bit longer...Lorelei wouldn't lie to you about that..'

After a bit I took the cigarette and stamped it out, It was only about halfway burned through but I really didn't want to rely on them later on.

With a sigh I got up and I paced about my room, unsure of what to do.. not that there was really anything _to_ do…

'You've endured worse before.. At least they haven't gone back to torturing you..' I told myself. But in reality they did, maybe not physically, but mentally.

I worried about Wolf, about what happened to them, what they were doing. I sat down on my bed once more, my knees drawn up as I looked down at the floor.

My ears perked a bit as they picked up the sound of footsteps. Someone stopped in front of the door. I looked up, growling softly.

It was "The Director", much to my dismay. He was a skinny ape, but, and I hated to admit this, he was highly intelligent.

He was the reason for my years of torment and suffering by his henchmen. He was the head "Jailer" of the entire place and took great satisfaction from his position.

"Careful boss, the _mutt'_s getting restless." One of the guards stationed outside the cell door sneered.

"Keep up the provocations and I may just throw _you_ to him and see how well you fare."

The Director's tone indicated annoyance at the guard's attitude, before turning his attention to me.

"B14ck -P." They said, condescendingly, making it as though I weren't an equal, nothing but some wild animal, a simple "tool" to be used.

"You've a new assignment in a few days. _Don't_ disappoint us, or your dear friends will pay the price." He chuckled softly,

as if the thought of the seemingly broken wolf before him possibly disobeying him was a ridiculous notion.

I nodded. I didn't dare defy them because I knew that if I did, they'd make true on their promise and go after my friends.

The Director never used hollow threats... I felt so useless as I looked down, trying to figure some way out of this but I found none...

I heard the footsteps recede and I was alone once again.

'Please hurry guys...' I thought as I whimpered, my ears wilted as I wondered about the next "Assignment".

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the short chapter, hope it was to your liking. I look forward to reviews and the next chapter should be a few days from now. Until then!**


	10. Chapter 10 A Tribute

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry about the short chapter 9. I wanted to post Chapter 10 sooner than my usual Once a week updates because this is a Tribute chapter to TheWoofMan, who inspired me to write this in the first place. That being said, if someone does inspire me to write something, I like giving more than just a mention in my notes, so there are times I try to incorporate a character, place, reference, etc (With the author's permission). In addition Everything about "Mac" in the chapter is "cannon" in terms of the fic he comes from, from the pairing to his interests, and hopefully I got his manner of speaking done properly as well because I'd like to do him justice. I was having a lot of trouble thinking of ways to incorporate Mac smoothly into the fic so he'd be a part of it, so I thought why not give him his own chapter? This chapter goes back from Chapter 3 to the "present" but from Mac's point of view on how things have been going on his end. Think of it as a small intermission, with the story picking back up on Saturday. This chapter DOES skip around a bit, as will be indicated by a break of sorts, either by a horizontal line or a line of x's. Sorry for the long A/N and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 10 **

Panther and I had decided to head back to our dorms after meeting Fox and Wolf. Both of them seemed like pretty cool guys. I found out that Fox and I even had a

few classes together! I was grinning as we walked back, imagining how the school year would go. Panther got to the door first and opened it revealing our standard

dorm. It had had faint traces of the scent of paint from some of my latest projects…I was glad Panther didn't mind. The walls were a dull white. 'That's going to change

soon.' I thought to myself. I wanted to give this room a bit of my own personal style. The floor was a dark brown carpet, which I thought a bit interesting; most had

the same boring tannish color to it. I heard Panther land on his bed with a sigh and I sat on mine. I pulled open the drawer from the nightstand and took out a sketch

pad and pencils. I turned to a fresh page and started sketching. After about an hour I heard Panther snoring softly and set down my sketch pad for a moment. I had

been working on a collage of sorts with all the possibilities that might happen. One of which was hidden. Asking out Panther...I wanted to ask him...but I wasn't sure

about it… He never seemed like he was interested…what if he turned me down? I tried to shake my head clear before putting the sketch pad back into the drawer and

going to sleep.

* * *

About a month had gone by, I was doing well in my classes, when one of my professors pulled me aside though to ask about showing my work; I was nervous at the

thought, since I didn't normally like having all the attention on me and I was being asked to show some of my work in front of a large group of people...I wasn't sure if

this was a dream come true, or a horrible nightmare... I reluctantly agreed when the professor mentioned I'd get extra credit for doing so and went to walk back to the

dorm. Panther was still in class, so I thought I'd try and figure out what I was going to show. I still hadn't asked Panther out yet. The fear of his rejection is what held

me back…What if he didn't look at me the same? I took a deep breath and reminded myself. 'Panther has been my friend for years. This wouldn't affect our

friendship...wouldn't it?' Great...I was starting to doubt myself… Once I finally arrived at the dorm I found a few canvasses and started getting to work. By the time

Panther got back I was covered in splotches of paint that I hadn't noticed I had gotten on me.

"Oh...um… Hey Panther." I said, looking over at him as he walked in.

"Hey Mac...Decide to turn yourself into a Dalmatian?" His tone said that he was joking.

I was confused for a moment before I looked down and noticed the paint that managed to find its way onto my fur.

"I..um...well.." I tried finding the right words but I was embarrassed with how I looked.

"I'll be back.." I managed to get out before grabbing some clothes from my dresser and dashing into the bathroom. I turned on the water from the shower allowing it

to warm up before trying to scrub the paint out of my fur. After a while it looked like I got it all out and I turned off the water and dried off, changing into my dry

clothes. I found panther sitting on his bed, looking at me, his tail flicking slowly from one side to the other.

"Mac, do you mind helping me practice something?" He asked, his topaz-like eyes looking at me curiously.

"S-sure..What is it?" I wasn't too sure what I was getting into..

"I wanted to try something I learned in my combat class, if that's alright?"

"I..Guess it is."

His eyes seemed to light up with my reply. He stood up, a slight grin danced on his face.

"Alright then, try and hit me." I was a bit reluctant to do so but I managed to try and punch him. Panther ended up grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him. He looked down with a grin. "I have a question for you." He said as he held me against him.

"What is it?" I was curious. I nearly yelped when he suddenly dipped me as though we were dancing before asking.

"Mac, would you like to go out with me?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Panther Caroso, my friend for years, just asked me out. It took a moment before I was

able to speak. He looked as though he was holding his breath. I gave a small grin before replying with a simple "Yes." His eyes seemed to light up as he bent down

and gave me a soft kiss before letting me stand up straight. When I looked up at him his grin seemed to stretch from ear to ear. I had the feeling I had a similar look

on my own face. Over the next few days we went out to eat quite a bit. Panther had surprised me by giving me a rose on "our first date". I was still overcome with

happiness at the fact that He asked _me_. Later that night before I was about to fall asleep I had felt something moving in the darkness. I was slightly startled that I felt

someone's arms lightly wrap around me, I then realized they were panther's and I relaxed, leaning into him as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few more days had passed and I found myself presenting in front of a rather large group of people. Panther for some reason didn't have class today,

so he offered to come with me and give some moral support. I felt better knowing he'd be there. I was still nervous as all hell but it helped make it a bit more bearable.

The presentation had seemed to go on for a while..but I somehow managed to power through it. Panther was waiting for me with a grin.

"You did well." He said.

"You really think so?" I was still second guessing myself. I

had stumbled slightly when trying to walk towards the center and I thought it threw everything off somewhat.

"I know so. Look." He pointed to a group of people who were looking at one of my latest paintings. I decided to label it "A rose for all seasons".

It had shown the different ways roses had looked and how it still stood even in the harsh winter. I had got the inspiration from Panther honestly.

I thought that even when things got harsh, we'd still survive.

We had gotten back to our dorm a little late and Panther decided to watch something on the Holo-screen.

"Hey, Mac, check this out."

"Hm?" I walked over curiously. It was a news report about how the other day a nearby city had been attacked. I thought I should share this with a few others.

It looked pretty important. I sent a text to Wolf

"_Dude, turn on the news, like now"_

After putting my phone away I watched it with Panther. He seemed preoccupied. After a little while he finally said something.

"That wolf looks familiar..." He said, though he sounded unsure of himself.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't place my finger on it though..." With a shrug he had turned off the news and walked over to his bed. He motioned for me to come over, and I did.

He immediately pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss. I enjoyed the feeling of his soft fur against mine. I didn't know how much time had passed before we broke

apart to breathe. Panther had started taking his shirt off and I looked him over as he did so, admiring his body. He smiled before removing my own,

before I knew it we were laying down under his sheets, his arms wrapped around me, holding me close.

* * *

The next few months had been pure _bliss_ as Panther and I continued to be together. Everything seemed to be going just right.

I even got to hang out with Fox every now and again. It was nice seeing the Vulpine. I asked how things had been going with him, he told me things were going

alright and I decided to bring up the attack from a few months back. He shrugged when I asked if he knew anything about it. Then he asked about how things were

going with Panther and I. I was proud by the fact I could say we were in a relationship. Though I was curious, were Fox and Wolf? They seemed like they would be. I

was a bit disappointed to hear him say that they weren't. We spent the rest of the day hanging out. I showed him a few of my sketches that people had been looking

at. He teased about Panther being the source of inspiration. It was then I decided to tell Fox how Panther and I had started going out. Once the day had ended I had

headed back to my dorm, hoping to see Panther. He wasn't in the dorm when I got there, but I was too tired to wait for him. I had simply trudged over to my bed, and

tried in vain to fall asleep. It was a futile attempt, as Panther, my source of comfort over the many months, was absent. His presence always had a calming, soothing

effect, allowing me to find peace at night. I lay awake for what felt like hours before I heard the soft click that indicated the door was being opened. Looking over I

gave a tired grin as a certain feline strode into the room, fatigue etched into his features as he ambled over to the bed.

"Tired?" I mused, the grin still having yet to leave my face as he lay down.

"Very." Was the only thing he said as he then shifted onto his side and dragged me over towards him.

As the black feline held onto me, I found myself slowly drifting to sleep, my ears faintly catching a murmured "good night" before sleep finally came to claim me.

**A/N: And there is chapter 10. Hope you guys liked it, and hope you all check out "Starfox: University". Although I've come to doubt that said source of my inspiration is reading this Fanfic, if you are, hopefully I did well. Sorry if you all didn't want an "intermission" but I found it gave me a nice break from the story and I found this enjoyable to write. Updates will continue on Saturdays as usual where we will get back into the main story. Until then, please review and continue to read!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. And I'd like to give thanks to those who have been reviewing, always helpful. Small warning that there is a bit of gore in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11**

**Wolf**

The day had finally come. It was time to rescue Kyber. Suddenly I recalled something said months ago.._ 'Black the beast descends from shadows.'_ I wanted to know

about his past. I was sure he wouldn't tell me though. As I made sure everything was with me, I also brought an external hard drive to try and get the information if I

got the chance. It wasn't everyday I got the chance to learn about his past, and this way I didn't have to have him relive up bad memories.

After I had my blaster, combat knife, and the hard drive I grabbed my keys to my Wolfen and headed out the door, going to meet up with the others.

When I arrived Lorelei, Ember, and Leroi were all waiting. Leroi was distributing weapons he managed to obtain: A few blasters, rifles, smoke grenades, and also had

some vests although they weren't Blaster proof, they were bullet proof at least. I had my own personal blaster on hand but it never hurt to have another, and smoke

grenades were always useful. Lorelei was getting all of her items ready and I noticed, next to my Wolfen was a small fighter-jet, painted Silver and Gold. Ember had a grim look

on her face and was already suited and equipped. Though I noticed her gear was different from ours.

"Ember will be guiding you, Wolf." Leroi spoke. "She knows how to get to the base, we'll be following you guys... I hope you all are ready." Each of them had grim,

determined looks etched into their faces as the other two nodded. There was no backing down now, I nodded as well. "Alright."

After I got my own gear on we got into our air-crafts and took off. I heard Ember from behind whisper "Don't worry Kyber, we're coming for you." It was then I

wondered how they all knew him...I opened a com link between the two crafts.

"Hey, Lorelei?"

"Yeah?" came her voice a few seconds later.

"How is it you all know each other anyway?" There were so many things about these four that were shrouded in mystery. I heard a sigh come from the other end.

"That's a loooong story. Better to let Kyber tell you when we get him back."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's not my story to tell."

I shut off the com link and gave a frustrated sigh. Clearly I wouldn't get anything more from the tigress. We proceeded the rest of the way in silence, save for when

Ember was giving me directions. It was about half an hour later when Ember told me to land, though I didn't see anything in the immediate area.

"We'll have to continue on foot for a bit. They have radar that would alert them if we got in their air space. Walking though won't be a problem." She said. I shrugged

and landed, Lorelei and Leroi landing beside us shortly after. We had a wide open clearing big enough to take off in when we needed to. Once we were all out, Ember

took off immediately with the rest of us in pursuit.

We got into the facility with little difficulty... Just as Ember had said. However once we were in, all hell broke loose. Guards seemed to pour out from everywhere and

an alarm sounded. "Great." I mumbled as I fired off a few shots, thanks to class most found their target those that missed weren't too far off the mark and still caused

quite a bit of damage. I heard a few blaster shots fired behind me and looked over to see Ember surrounded by fallen bodies. It was as though she had a personal

Vendetta against the poor bastards. Her expression was murderous as she downed one after another.

It was then that I noticed her gear had some resemblance to the gear these guards were wearing, if not a bit outdated. 'And so the mysteries deepen...'

**Kyber**

The Director had come to get me sometime that day. He stopped in front of the dimly lit cell with a malicious grin spread far across his features. When he stepped

inside the cell he made sure the collar around my neck was tight and secure. I felt the small pricks of needles, If I was unruly he'd simply hit a button and I'd be

injected with Neurotoxins. As fast as my body could regenerate, it was no match for the chemical, seems they had to have some way of keeping me in check. Though

one thing crossed my mind. 'It was finally time for the assignment' I thought grimly. Any hope that my friends would rescue me was dashed away by my doubts as he

dragged me from my confinement. As we walked down the hall an alarm went off and I was instantly alert. The Director pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance

and forced me down some other corridors. 'Could that be them?' I wondered. I had hoped so, though I noticed, the sudden alarm had made my fur turn white. Corridor

after corridor went by but I heard none of the actual fighting for a while, the alarm that was still going faded into the background. After opening a door from a rather

long hallway I saw Wolf, standing at one of the computers on the other side of the room.

**Wolf**

As the raid went on we split up into two groups, Ember with me, while Lorelei and Leroi paired up. After that we all branched off staying relatively close to where one

wasn't too far from another, but not close enough to be taken down easily while trying to cover as much ground as possible. I had gone down a few corridors, not

running into much resistance, aside from a few scientists who had tried to get in my way. But they were of no concern now. I thought for a moment that maybe they

were after the others, given they had some sort of connection to Kyber, or maybe they were just simple scientists who were scared out of their minds at the sudden,

abrupt, break in routine. I opened a door and found myself in a computer room of sorts. This may have been the one and only chance I'd have to get the information I

wanted and I seized the opportunity. I quickly got on one and searched for anything related to Kyber. A password log in popped up and I sat there for a few moments

before I tried something _'B14ck -P' _Password Accepted, the screen read, and instantly a bunch of files appeared. I skimmed them over as I hooked up the external hard

drive and transferred them all over. There were a bunch of files that were labeled "Reports" spanning years of "research" others files I had noticed were people who

funded the experiment, list of names of the scientists who were a part of it, and even the guards he had been assigned. Once they were done I hid the External hard

drive and attempted to crash the computer, and by crash I meant send a blaster shot right through it. It was then I heard a door open, I looked up to see Kyber

behind some ape in a lab coat. "Kyber!" He stared for a moment in utter surprise before quickly averting his gaze elsewhere, fixed on the floor.

"Ah, so you're the one who's been keeping our little experiment so obedient." The Director said in an amused voice. "I'm the Director of this little facility, and I must say

I'm impressed. You've managed to come so far and experiment B14ck-P has been so obedient for us over the past few months.

You're clearly resourceful, as finding this place isn't easy.. I'm tempted to offer you a position here as a guard."

His voice smoothed with much practice, most likely from working people over to his side, used to manipulating people with his words.

"Like I'd ever take that chance!" I growled, I stared at the man with a deep burning hatred,

fueled even more that the "Director" had the audacity to ask me to contribute to Kyber's suffering.

He sighed seeming exceedingly disappointed. "Very well then...It looks like I have no other choice." He held up a gun and took aim. "I'll just have to kill you."

Before I could react the man pulled the trigger, but surprisingly ,I felt nothing, I realized then I wasn't hit..It had barely missed…but why? My question answered near

instantly as I looked over to see the "Director" on the ground with Kyber snapping and clawing at him, resembling a rabid dog. The Director shrieked in fear as he

attempted to reach into his coat, pulling something out with a red button before it was quickly swatted away. It landed a few feet away from me.

"Hit the button,Quickly!" He yelled. I picked up the device, but I hesitated. I wasn't sure what it would do, or what it might do to Kyber.. "I SAID HIT THE-" The words were cut off.

I looked over to see Kyber standing over the now dead body of the "director" blood was splattered all over his fur and was dripping down his muzzle.

My gaze traveled downward to the dead ape to see that his throat was torn out, and a small fountain of blood had formed from the gap,

pooling around him as his lifeless eyes stared past me. I stood, terrified for a moment before Kyber swiped the small contraption out of my hand and crushed it.

Afterwards he seemed to relax somewhat but then started clawing furiously at the collar around his neck.

**Kyber**

"_I'll just have to kill you."_ Before I knew it I had pounced the Director and started fighting with him. He was frantically struggling as I clawed and snapped at him.

He was reaching into his coat pocket, I knew what for...the switch, the one that could kill me if I stepped out of line. While the other hand desperately tried to fend me

off. A few swipes made contact every now and again when there was a slight lapse in concentration, or when I decided that instead of going for his face, I'd go for his arms.

The moment I could I knocked the device from his hand. Thankfully before he could his that button.. It landed in front of wolf. He picked it up.

"Hit the button, quickly!" The director yelled, I saw wolf hesitate and I prayed he wouldn't hit it. I found it kinda funny,

the person I loved held the fate of my life in their hands, and they didn't even know it. "I SAID HIT THE-" I wasn't sure how long Wolf would hesitate..

Before he could finish I clamped down on his throat, effectively silencing him. I slowly stood up, knowing all too well what I looked like.

I could tell by Wolf's terrified expression...I looked like a monster. I quickly took the switch and crushed it, knowing that now it couldn't do anything.

I started clawing at the damnable collar around my neck. It had been on for way to long now, and had to be removed.

**Wolf**

My initial wave of fear had passed and I managed to speak. "We have to get out of here!" Kyber stopped clawing at the collar and looked at me.

"Are you sure you want me to come with? A monster such as myself? All I'm good for is destruction...it would be better if you just left me..."

I was shocked by what I heard I wasn't really sure how to respond...

It was then that Ember came in.

"Come on! We have to go!" She looked at the both of us. "Kyber, I will drag you out of here if I have to!"

"Then help me get this damn thing off if you don't want me dead! It doubles as a bloody high-voltage shock collar!"

She ran over to him, shot it off, and grabbed one of his wrists and literally started dragging him back the way they came.

I ran ahead, knowing I had to get the wolfen ready and that the two of them were capable of handling themselves. Just as we had

gotten out I heard a yelp from behind. I looked back and saw Kyber kneeling, smoke rising from his body as the smell of burnt fur filled the air. It looked like someone

had decided to leave them with a parting shot in the form of a blaster wound... The wound cauterized on impact, but the sudden movement caused it to tear open

anew. The wound didn't seem too deep but the blood was flowing freely. Ember quickly picked him up and dashed over to the wolfen. As I got things ready she hastily

made a bandage to try and slow the bleeding, but he needed professional help.

Ember managed to prop him in her lap in the back seat while I quickly took off towards the hospital by the school.

**A/N: As that concludes chapter 11, my apologies if some may think that the scene should be longer. Hope you guys continue to read, and PM me your thoughts or review, either works. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! Glad you guys stuck around for the next installment of _Corneria University_. Thank you for those who are reviewing, I may not get many but the few that I do get are helpful. Not really much to say this time around, so enjoy chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12**

**Kyber**

I awoke to the scent of disinfectant. I looked around and noticed I was in a white room. Sunlight streamed in from a rather large window adding its own light to the

room. A slight "beep" could be heard every now and again from the monitors I was hooked up to.

I tried to sit up, only to be rewarded with a pain in my chest and a hand gently pushing me back down.

"Easy now, don't overdo it." I recognized the voice instantly, It was Wolf. I looked over to see him standing beside the bed, one hand behind his back.

He had a small smile. "Glad to see you're awake." Images of the escape bombarded my frontal lobe as I recalled escaping,

only to be shot in the back and then blacking out moments later.

"How long...was I out?" My throat felt about as dry as the Katina deserts.

"About a day." He held a glass of water to my muzzle and I drank it, not caring if he was holding it.

"Thank you.."

"It's not a problem."

"No...I mean for saving me.." I said.

"You would have done the same for me." He shrugged.

**Wolf**

I had walked to the hospital today to check on Kyber, we got him in just in time. The doctors said his wound wasn't too serious and he should make a full recovery,

but he lost quite a bit of blood. After I checked into the visitors sign in I passed Lorelei on the way out. She handed me a rose.

"Give this to him when he wakes 's one of his favorites." I examined it. It seemed like a normal rose, but instead of being all red, it was white inside.

Before I could say anything she was gone. I walked up to Kyber's room and when I entered I smiled slightly. He was sleeping peacefully it seemed,

his breathing slow and steady. I never really got to see his body much, since it was mostly covered all the time by his usual jacket and jeans combination.

But I noticed he did have a slight build, he wasn't as muscular as me, but he was still really well toned and muscle was evident. Though I also knew in his case,

he was stronger than he appeared. I also noticed the bandaging wrapped around his chest from the blaster wound he took.

If it weren't for that everything would have gone perfectly... I heard a slight groan and saw Kyber trying to sit up.

I quickly hid the rose behind my back and gently pushed him back towards the bed with my free hand.

"Easy now, don't overdo it." He looked over and I thought I saw him smile for a moment. I gave a small smile of my own. "Glad to see you're awake."

"How long...was I out?" His throat sounded dry.

"About a day." I held a glass of water to his muzzle and I saw him drink, not bothering to grab it himself, I inwardly grinned at the fact.

"Thank you.."

"It's not a problem."

"No...I mean for saving me.." he said.

"You would have done the same for me." I shrugged. I knew he would, he cared.

"What'cha got there?" Indicating the one arm behind my back. I slowly revealed my hand and gave him the rose. His eyes seemed to light up.

"An Osiria rose! They're my favorite...how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." I said as he grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"I love it, thank you!" Before I could respond he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I was surprised for a moment before I grinned. He let me go and I saw that he too

had a hint of a smile. I sat beside him on the bed and pulled him into another kiss before he could do anything about it. I loved the way his fur felt against mine. It was

nothing really passionate though...at least not yet...Though I felt him returning the kiss and it felt wonderful.

**Fox**

I was wandering the halls of the hospital, trying to find the room Wolf was said to be in. Mac had said he was visiting someone in the hospital, but didn't know who.

So I decided to check in on him. I had wanted to try seeing if we could do something together, since he had been so distant lately. I asked a nurse where I might be

able to find the silver furred visitor and they kindly pointed me in the right direction. The sight before me could not have been more shocking. Wolf was sitting on the

patient's bed, giving them a kiss. And the patient was _KYBER_! I felt rage overcome myself and I quickly took a picture with my phone. I may have had trouble arguing

my case before, Eye witness testimonies didn't always hold any real say... but now I had proof he was in a relationship with a student!

I left as quickly and quietly as I came. The moment Kyber was out of the hospital, he was a goner. I allowed myself a grin, soon Wolf would be all mine.

**Kyber**

We broke from the kiss after a few moments. I wasn't expecting Wolf to do that... I had kissed him accidentally after getting the rose...I had forgotten that he never

said anything about liking me...I had just assumed and my emotions got the better of me... But the moment he pulled me into a kiss I knew he liked me.

His fur felt pleasant against mine and I wanted it to last...Though I then remembered.. I wasn't _allowed_ to be in a relationship with him because he was one of my

students. The thought dampened my mood...

'Oh well...at least no one _Saw_ this happen...' I thought. Wolf stayed with me the rest of the day, and even asked the nurses if he could stay overnight.

They were reluctant but eventually gave in when they saw how adamant he was. I smiled at the fact and he pulled up a chair next to the bed.

For the first time in a long while, things seemed to be looking up.

**A/N: And so ends the latest chapter, hope you guys enjoyed and review if possible. Sorry if it was a bit short. But see you all next week!**


End file.
